


The 100 times Gibraltar said I love you and the 1 time Caustic says it

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bc hey people like that exist so this is a shout out to u amazing guys, Caustic's lack of empathy and confusion on emotions, Established Relationship, Gibraltar is a sunshine lover and shows a Lot of affection, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of dark sparks, Romance, Tsundere Caustic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: I've seen so many lovely artists on twitter draw this ship and I was so inspired! Opposites attract? Two chunkers in love? C'mon now, I'm weak!OrIn which Makoa outwardly and loudly shows affection- kissing, hugging, caressing, saying I Love You out loud. Whilst Alexander seems cold and callous, but shows his affection...a little differently.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	The 100 times Gibraltar said I love you and the 1 time Caustic says it

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request or support me check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (HAVE TO BE 18+ AND HAVE YOUR AGE IN YOUR BIO TO INTERACT AND FOLLOW!)

If anyone were to ask how this relationship started, you wouldn’t get a straight answer from Alexander.

From  Makoa , he would tell you that Alexander on the outside was callous and cold, but on the inside, he was nothing but a warm pile of pudding. In his own way, that is.

Makoa showed his love louder than the sun shone brightly down upon the various planets around them. He loved in ways you would expect normally. Often wrapping his arms around Alexander’s shoulders when he was reading, kissing his face, playing with his hair, offering dates, holding hands. He was touch oriented, emotionally motivated and wanted to show it through actions and words.

Whilst Alexander, most would see something different. Because what they saw was his grumbling when he was kissed on his face, the way he’d lean to the side and  Makoa would chase him to kiss his face more. What could also be seen was how flushed his liver spotted, freckled face would get. Because  Makoa knew, that despite his hard exterior and grumbling, that the pressure he felt on his chest was Alexander leaning in for more affection.

Alexander expressed his love differently. Empathy wasn’t one of the things he had learned- emotions were hard placed in areas he couldn’t quite grasp. He knew he loved Natalie like a child he’d never had, but he didn’t show it in an affectionate manner like hugging. Though he did allow her to wrap her arms around him, her bright beams getting rid of the tight hold of his lips to the point he’d be able to wrap one arm loosely around her and pat her back in a way she’d taught him.

For  Makoa , his love was shown just as different. In ways that couldn’t be seen if you didn’t know him. Things such as making sure  Makoa’s favorite coffee was in the machine and he had a cup ready just how he liked it in the morning. Or remembering  Makoa’s likes and dislikes for media decisions and would recommend a book he would most certainly enjoy. To when it’s  Makoa’s favorite snack or meal, Alexander will always ensure  Makoa got the last bit of it, even if it’s off his own plate. 

To the quieter gestures, like telling  Makoa that his hair looked nice when it was down. To making sure to purchase that super special, hard to find cologne  Makoa liked to wear so much. Alexander was materialistic in his affections in that manner.

Besides, why do you think  Makoa received a bouquet of various flowers at his compound’s door every week?

However, when it came to physical and verbal affections like  Makoa liked to dish out- no. No, Alexander did not express his love in those manners. He knew what it should look like, what it should sound like-  Makoa had shown him numerous times how it ‘should’ be.  But, it was not how he showed his own affections.

“I love you.”  Makoa murmurs, voice thick and full of sleep in Alexander’s ear in bed like he does every night. Alexander hums in response as he always does, feeling Makoa’s arms tighten around him and drawing him closer back to his chest. It was always a comfort to be wrapped up in Makoa’s warm arms, never once had Alexander let himself feel so...small before in his life. 

“Good morning, my love.”  Makoa says when he gets up earlier than Alexander one morning and he feels the tips of his ears burn. Once more, he hums in response, letting  Makoa kiss his forehead and push his  unslicked hair back to smile bright as ever at him. Just like the sun, Alexander thinks when  Makoa tilts his chin up so he can kiss his nose.

“I think I love you.”  Makoa says one day when Alexander brings him take-out and a small gift. He says it with such a bright smile, stretching ear to ear and narrowing his eyes and showing off his deep dimples. Alexander’s heart skips a beat, but he grunts in response and rolls his eyes at the playful wording. The kiss he receives is excited and deep, fit with the smell of  Makoa’s expensive cologne filling his lungs like the scent of home he’s so familiar with.

Every kiss is full of love and adoration that  Makoa gives him. On his lips, his forehead, his nose, cheeks- anywhere  Makoa can reach. Even in more intimate locations, Alexander always feels it beaming out of him as if he could shoot it straight into the scientist’s body like an injection.

And as always, Alexander responds quietly in the ways he knows how. Gifts, small gestures, memories.

Alexander did overhear a question  Makoa received from Natalie, a curious little inquiry is all, “How do you know that Dr. Caustic loves you?” The same way she had asked Alexander if he was sure he loved her, if he even knew the feeling. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure how it SHOULD feel, just that he knew in the same way he knew he loved Makoa.

He doesn’t have to peer around the corner to know  Makoa is smiling that shy smile he did when Alexander did something small. Where he’d rub the back of his neck and bashfully duck his head. He can hear the laughter, just a small chuckle. “Well... ya see, in the mornings, he always makes sure I got coffee  waitin for me on the counter, made just how I like it. And  ya know that cologne I always wear? Hard to find, ‘round here! He makes sure I always have it- never know how.”

Alexander’s face burns when he hears the adoration in  Makoa’s voice, let alone the soft ’awww’ sound Natalie lets out. Followed by a giggle and her remarking about how similar a gesture her own girlfriend, Wraith, would give her in similar manners. Resulting in the two of them talking more about their partners and Alexander carefully stopping his snooping to go about his business as to not cause more heat to his face.

When  Makoa’s birthday approaches, Alexander ensures that there are gifts prepared and  Makoa’s favorite kind of cake is prepared in time. The other legends throw him a birthday party in the lounge room, fit with gifts from everyone all with thought involved. Bloodhound had whittled him a wooden version of his shield, palm sized and a charm for weaponry. Natalie had given him a picture frame, that later Alexander would discover had a picture of himself, Natalie, Makoa, and Wraith all on a small trip Makoa had wanted to go on. Elliott had given him some choice alcohol, and Ajay had excitedly embraced  Makoa , kissing each of her best friend’s cheeks before offering her own gift of homemade cooking and the grandest gift of all: A new bike parked outside.

It’s safe to say Ajay won that round.

By the time the party is over, Alexander is leading  Makoa back to his own room in the compound. Inside, there is already candles lighting up the room softly in a glow, the cake set with a bouquet of flowers in a vase, a few gift bags set to the side, and a vanilla cake with coconut shreds atop it. It’s a bit lop sided, as baking was not Alexander’s strong suit but perfection would be less than tolerated, but it looked good and near perfect.

Makoa , always a fan of even the smallest gestures, beams brighter than ever at Alexander and it never fails to make his heart skip a beat. “ Didja have this set up this morning?”

“Yes. I figured the others would have prepared a celebration for you, as well. I assumed you would like something more...private for after the event.” Alexander coolly explains, as if he had not been grumpily waiting for the party to end just so he could have three seconds alone with his partner.

Once more,  Makoa grins, his arms going around Alexander’s neck and resting his arms over his shoulders. Hesitantly, Alexander follows the motion, resting his hands comfortably on the dips of  Makoa’s waist in an area he is familiar. “Thank you, baby. You’re always so sweet on me, think you’re getting soft.” A playful phrase, one that makes one corner of Alexander’s lips twitch up at the pet name.

“It is only because I tolerate you so much.” Alexander responds in his own playful fashion, though he does pause. He’d been practicing his next words for the past week, feeling more foolish by the minute. He lets out a soft sound, clearing his throat and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to  Makoa’s cheek.  ”And. ..because I adore you.”

Alexander had seen  Makoa smile a million times, each time show stopping. But he’d never seen him smile like this. His entire face lights up, eyes narrowed to small slits and looking like a giddy teenager from just two simple gestures of verbal and physical. He’s immediately near about jumping onto Alexander to attack him in kisses, delightedly laughing and excitedly exclaiming his love for the scientist he’s currently covering in affection.

Well...maybe this...’physical affection’ thing wasn’t SO bad to give after all.

But only if Makoa would keep smiling like that.


End file.
